


Daydreams About Night Things

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon is having daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams About Night Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Daydreams About Night Things  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 467  
>  **Summary:** Ronon is having daydreams.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'give me some more' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

"Is this what you want?" John wiggled his hips, nudging the head of his cock against Ronon's ass.

A low moan full of need ripped from his throat and echoed through the room. He had been brought to the brink over and over for the last hour only to be denied his release. Ronon was way beyond positive he wanted this. “Yes.” He whispered through clenched teeth.

With a devilish grin beginning to spread across his face John slowly moved his hips once more in a motion guaranteed to drive the other man crazy. "Are you sure?"

Ronon growled long and deep in warning.

Fighting to keep the smile from widening John thrust his hips and groaned as his cock slid past the tight ring of muscle.

“More.” Ronon demanded his voice husky with barely disguised need, as he pushed back against John forcing John’s cock deeper inside of his aching body. 

His fingers dug into Ronon’s hips as he gripped him tight and began to thrust deep. “Like this?” 

Tendrils of desire curled around him and a needy, guttural sound escaped him as John nudged his prostate with every thrust. “Yes.” Ronon moaned and arched his back. The pleasure coursing through his body was almost more than he could take. 

“Give me more.” Ronon whispered through clenched teeth as his fingers dug into the sheet beneath him. “Harder.” He was desperate for more; the unrelenting pleasure was building almost to a breaking point. All he needed was just out of his reach, if only John would...

 

 

“You okay there, Chewie?”

Ronon bit back a disappointed groan as he slowly opened his eyes. _Son of a bitch! It was all a dream? Damn!_ “I’m fine, Sheppard.”

John glanced downwards for the briefest of seconds at the growing bulge in Ronon’s pants. “Are you sure?” He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as he stared into Ronon’s eyes. He didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what Ronon had been thinking about. _Last night had been one of the best nights of his life, too._

Ronon’s breath caught in a gasp as he recalled that was the same question John had asked him in his dream as he was teasing him with his cock. He swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say. 

With a snort of disgust, Ronon pushed his chair back as he stood. There was a time for dreaming and there was a time for acting. And this was definitely a time for the latter. He cupped John’s face in his hands as he pushed him against the wall and flexed his hips to keep him pinned. “I want to do that again.” Ronon’s harsh whisper was drowned by John’s groan of surrender as their lips met.


End file.
